


12 things Rumplestiltskin hates about Belle

by skylark_lol



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark_lol/pseuds/skylark_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote after 4x15 in order to work out some major feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 things Rumplestiltskin hates about Belle

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on fanfiction but I have expanded a bit on it here. First story on Ao3 so hope you enjoy

I hate that you threw me out without giving me the chance to explain.

I hate that you left me with nothing while I gave you everything I had to give.

I hate that you left me with Zelena back in the Enchanted forest. Didn’t you realise how much I needed you?

I hate the fact that you always try to control me, first it was with love; Rumple don’t do this, your better than that, I’ve always seen what a good man you are, then it was with ultimatums, if you do this I’ll leave etc. and when that wouldn’t work you used the dagger. It doesn’t matter how much you care, no one should try and control anyone against their will. You should have known better. 

I hate that you thought you were giving the dagger to Hook, the man who spent 3 centuries trying to kill me.

I hate that even when you say you will never leave me, you always do.

I hate that you were worse than Milah and Cora because they could never have broken me the way you did. You were supposed to be better. You said you would never be like them. 

I hate that you love being a hero more than you love me. You once said that I loved power more than you well you love playing the hero more than you ever did me. You proved that when you kicked me out.

I hate that you were trying to force me to become like those heroes you worship. I wonder do you even realise they are all hypocrites. When have they ever cared about us expect when they want us to tidy up their mess.

I hate that you brought me back from the dead. You once told me that I loved power more than you. You were right in saying that I love something more than you but it isn’t power. It’s Baelfire. My precious boy, I didn’t ask to be brought back. Not at that price, not for anything. You should have left me dead. 

And the thing I hate the most is that I still love you.


End file.
